Freefall
by TheBlueTear
Summary: Johnny Storm and Peter Parker both have secret identities and go to the same high school. After constantly crashing into each other in the halls, they finally just hang out. (MCU Spiderman)


**Freefall**

Peter Parker was freaking out. It was the first day back to school and he was absolutely utterly unprepared. He overslept, he forgot to do his laundry and was wearing dirty clothes, didn't pack his backpack the day before, and had no time left to eat breakfast. Quickly, attempting to get ready, Peter runs towards the front door, shouts, "Bye May!", and heads to Midtown High.

Across the city, in the Baxter building, Johnny Storm was cussing at his sister. "I don't want to go! Schools shit, this whole thing is fucking stupid, and I don't want to fucking go!"

"I don't care. I am your sister, I'm in charge of you got it! You spent a year and a half out of public school, which while Reeds and myself are geniuses, we don't have the time or energy to homeschool you anymore. Could we have gotten you a tutor? Probably! But, we didn't because we feel that it wouldn't be a good fit! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL WHETHER YOU LIKE OR NOT!"

With that, Susan Storm lead Johnny into the elevator pressed 1.

Sliding down, the Human Torch, (not that anyone but the Fantastic Four knew that), hugged the backpack he was given. He really didn't want to go to school.

Especially one called Midtown High.

…

 _Ned was a bit obsessed today over the class schedules,_ Peter thought. Walking to first period was a tad depressing. Peter B. Parker usually loved school, in fact you could have called him a teacher's pet. But this year would be the end of that. All due to one thing. A radioactive spider bite. Putting on that mask meant the end of a lot of social events and functions. He couldn't hang out with his friends in band, or Decathlon, or anyone for the most part. Even if he was invited. Ned was the only one that he could hang out whenever he wanted without having to worry about planning to go to the movies or what have you. He used to have Gwen and Harry but… that still brings up bad memories for him.

Meanwhile, Johnny was downtrodden. He walked glumly forward to his own first period. _Stupid school, stupid sister, gah I already hate this place_ , he thought.

Only watching the floor, he didn't see him until after _it_ happened.

Peter Parker and Johnny Storm collided in the empty hallway. Peter's books landed on the floor while Johnny imitated a turtle on it's back.

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry! Uh-do you-uh need a hand?" The teen above Johnny asked. He had big brownish hazel eyes and brunette hair. His face was feminine, for the most part, but _my god, his nose is adorable._

"Uh, yeah. Help me up?" The blonde, blue eyed asked. He himself had a more masculine face that looked like he could be the next teen Disney star in a highschool movie.

Holding out his hand to the blonde, Peter asked, "So-uh… where you headed?"

 _This kid is so awkward,_ Johnny thought.

 _God, why do I do this to myself,_ Peter thought.

"I'm headed to the opera house." Storm said sarcastically, his face making a 'wtf' impression.

"But- oh that's a joke isn't it." Peter responded, nervously brushing his hair. Johnny just sighed and then said with a straight face,

"No. I'm off to see the queen."

Peter imitated a goldfish for a minute before responding,

"No! I mean-uh what's your first period?"

"Why do _you_ care?" Johnny snapped. As soon as he did, he winced internally and waited for the other to reply.

"I… I don't? I just thought-"

"Whatever, see you later. I don't want to be any more late."

Peter just watched the teen walk away before realizing he was running ten minutes late already.

…

And so it went. For about a month, Peter and Johnny would run into each other in the halls and be late to class. Eventually, Flash posted one of these encounters on snapchat and instagram and it soon went viral around the school.

…

"Do you just home in on me on purpose?"

"Wha-?!"

"We keep meeting like this! Why!?"

"I don't-"

"Save it Parker. Fine. FINE! Parker-Peter dude. Let's just hang out. Fate apparently wishes it so."

"But-"

"Shhhh! I won't hear it! I must take action for I wish to stop landing on my ass! Here's my phone number. My place at 5!"

"Wait-"

"See you!"

"GAHHHH!"

…

Peter was tearing his hair out. He might've just been asked out for a date, or just to hang out, but he was socially inept and oblivious to cues so didn't know if it was one or the other.

"Peter, are you going out tonight?" Aunt May calls from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah- I'm uh… meeting someone from school at 5."

"Oh okay. Be home before 9!"

"Yes Aunt May!"

…

The stories of Spider-Man and the Human Torch are a kind of familiar.

Both around fifteen at the time they got their powers. Both hid their identities. And both acted as heroes.

While the Human Torch might save the world from aliens and Dr. Doom, Spider-Man focuses on saving New York and its citizens.

Because of this, they know of each other, but have never met mask to mask.

…

Calling Johnny, Peter bites his nails.

"Hello?"

"Oh.. hey this is Peter."

"It's Johnny. Now I'd love to talk right now, but I actually got homework to finish before you come over."

"Wha?"

"Oh… my sister isn't letting me bring anyone over unless I finish my homework beforehand. So… yeah."

"Oh… well I just... "

"Spit it out Peter. I ain't gonna bite."

"You didn't give me your address!"

"Oh."

"So I don't know where you live, and I want to be on time, and like its-"

"Baxter building. Tell the receptionist I invited you, they'll let you up."

"But isn't that-"

"See ya Pete!"


End file.
